


Simply Experimental

by JovialBondservant



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, experimental kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovialBondservant/pseuds/JovialBondservant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever curious, April and Raph do a little physical exploration. (Fluff & Kisses, 2k12 series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Experimental

April O’neil made her way down into the Turtles’ lair in a hurried manner. A bit peeved over an earlier conversation with Casey Jones, she was eager to have some time to be by herself, to mull over some things. As much as she enjoyed her friend’s company, she was glad he had practice to attend to, and would not be joining her.

 

_“Isn’t it a little weird that Donnie has like, a crush on you?”_

_“What, are you jealous, Jones?”_   
  
_“Pshh. Naww.” He tilted his chin up in confidence. “No man, mutant or monster have got anything on Casey Jones.”_

_She chuckled in response. “Why do you bring it up then?”_   
  
_“I dunno.” he shrugged, and then winced as if in contemplation. “I mean, I know you had to spend a lot of time down there with them, but still, birds don’t fall in love with fish.”_

_“That’s because most birds eat fish.” April teased, but then realized Casey was completely serious. She tried a different approach, still unsure of why they were having this conversation and where it came from. “Think about it though, they’re mutants. They’re one, er, four of a kind. They don’t have anybody else..”_

_“Not at the rate we’re going, we’ve got a new mutant in this city every day.” This time he was the one kidding around, and April smiled in amusement. He laughed and looked her straight in the eye._

_“So, did you ever think about kissing them?”_

April’s throat seemed to seal shut at the recollection of her earlier conversation. She had never been so thankful to have Irma interrupt them, hopefully the inquiry would be long forgotten next time she saw Casey. She frowned, irritated. Who asks that kind of question anyway?

As she arrived at the entrance to the lair, she made it a point to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, and just enjoy the rest of the evening. However, she was surprised to see the main room mostly abandoned. A quick glance around revealed only Raphael, sitting on the sofa reading a magazine of sorts. She let out a sigh, and hoped he was in a good mood.

“Sure is quiet today, where’s everyone else?”

Without paying her much attention, Raph flipped a page of his magazine and answered her simply. “Leo’s in the dojo, Donnie’s in the Lab and I sent Mikey to go bother somebody else because he was getting too loud.”

“Yikes, I take it that’s my cue to leave?”

He put his magazine down and looked up at her, his eyes narrowing in scrutinization, as if contemplating a response.

“Nah, you can stay.”

She smiled and took to sitting beside him on the couch. The TV was on, volume low, so April grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels out of boredom. She paused temporarily as a soap came on, two of the characters entangled in a heavy make-out session. She frowned and turned off the tv.

Stupid Casey.

“Hey Raph, can I ask you a dumb question?”  
  
“I can’t promise I won’t laugh.”

She smiled, nervously, before gathering herself together. “Have you…” She paused, looking away and mulling over momentarily what it is was she was even asking. “Have you ever thought about kissing someone?”

She blurted it all out really rapidly and wondered if it even came out clearly. Her face felt hot and her hands felt cold. Clammy even. He was silent. She turned toward him to see if he had even heard.

Raphael sat, staring back at her, wide eyed and perplexed. His magazine was folded on his lap before him. She felt stupid. Blinking away the awkwardness, he spoke.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure where that came from, but as you can see, despite these ravishing good looks, people aren’t exactly lining up at the sewer entrance to come mack on my face.” He paused, not really sure what else to say, but continued anyway. “I mean, who would I even consider kissing? You? Casey? He’s usually covered in face paint and I don’t want to deal with that.”

April smiled a bit. Silly as she felt, Raph’s company made her feel better. He was obviously taken aback by her peculiar question, but he wasn’t condescending, nor was he trying to be rude. Everything was said in an attempt to joke it off.

“I’m sorry,” she tried. “You guys are so different, but so similar. I used to wonder what it would be like if I..” She shook her head, not really wanting to say it aloud, admitting not to Casey, but to herself, that yes, she had thought about what it would be like to kiss one of them. Not really in a romantic sort of sense, but simply to see what it would feel like. Being here almost all the time, how could the thought have not crossed her mind? She was always inquisitive, and there was nothing wrong with that.

“You know how you sometimes talk about what you’d do if you won the lottery?” She looked up at Raph, his voice pulling her from her thoughts. “You don’t actually play, and you’re pretty sure it’ll never happen, but you still imagine what it would be like. What you’d buy with your money. That’s kinda what it’s like, for me I guess. It’s not something I think about often, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it at all.”

She nodded her head in understanding and thought a moment. Already knee-deep in embarrassment, she suddenly felt emboldened.

“How would you feel about a test-kiss? An experimental, platonic, no-strings-attached kiss, just to, you know, try it out.”

Her face was contorted in the cutest way at the proposition, looking as though she was afraid she’d gone to far, and wondering what his reaction would be. He frowned.

“Between you and me?”

April nodded and explained. “Donnie would take it to heart, I don’t wanna make things weird between us and the idea of asking Leo is just... I can’t even imagine what he’d say. Mikey, is an obvious no. For this kind of thing that is.” looking up at him she continued. “I mean you don’t have to say yes of course, I’d totally understand it if you didn't want to.”

“This is just because you’re curious?” He questioned, trying to confirm her motive, not really sure this conversation was actually happening. “About, what it’d be like?”

“Yes.”  
  
“Well okay then.”

“Wait. Okay what?”

“I’ll do it.”

She looked him over. She couldn’t believe he had agreed to her proposition. She could barely believe she suggested it in the first place.

“Really?” She asked, just to double check.

“Sure. Kissing a pretty girl is an opportunity I’m not gonna be seeing often.”

She laughed. “You don’t have to flatter before-hand, you know.”

Smirking, he shook his head. “You know what I mean.”

He tossed his long forgotten magazine over the arm of the couch and they both readjusted their position so that they were sitting face to face with each other, leaning slightly forward. Not really sure what to do with her hands, April balled up her fists and put them in her lap.

“Alright,” she began. “Before we do this, we gotta set a few things straight.”

“No one knows.”

“Agreed. No awkwardness afterward, either. This is just an experiment.”

“Easy enough.” He said. “Anything else?”

April bit her lip in contemplation before answering. “I think that’s it.”

They sat before each other, silent for a few moments, taking in the situation, giving the other the last chance to bail. Raphael’s eyes glanced down at her lips, he swallowed out of nervousness. April felt her hands become clammy again.

“You better make the first move.” Raph spoke, slightly fidgety. “I’ll just screw it up.”

April nodded in confirmation, then shut her eyes. She propelled herself forward, much too forcefully. Her face crashed against his, nose slightly crushed against his beak. She had tipped him backwards into the arm of the couch so she was sort of on top of him. Her hands fluttered about in an attempt to gain some balance. It was all very awkward.

But then he tilted his head to the side and parted his lips ever so slightly. Her nose wasn’t so scrunched up anymore and she felt herself smiling into the kiss. Their mouths seemed to fit after all. Having fumbled about in the beginning, she had managed to place one hand on the side his plastron, mid-way down, while the other was pressed into the couch beside him.

Lying on his back, Raphael let April take control of the situation, her mouth maneuvering over his, exploring. He felt dizzy, his chest tight with excitement, he could barely breath. She tasted like cherries or strawberries, he wasn’t quite sure. Something fruity though. Something red.

His lips were different from humans, April mused to herself. Slightly firmer, a bit rough. Far from unpleasant however, he met her kisses lazily, simply content to take in what she had to offer.

They parted momentarily, quickly catching their breath. April climbed off of him into a more comfortable position, he sat up as well.

Once adjusted, Raph leaned in again, slowly, as if asking permission to continue. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

She felt his breath on her, lightly, before he carefully pressed his lips against hers. His hands were then placed precariously on her arms as if to anchor himself. He moved his mouth against hers, slowly at first before becoming more confident. It was his turn to experiment and April was curious as to what he’d do.

Now cupping her jaw, he tilted her face more towards him. Their kisses became feverishly more intense, clumsy too. Raph didn’t mind. He was losing himself in her, his head was clouded, completely invested in tasting all he could of her. He absently wondered if he was becoming a bit too ravenous, but when she slid her tongue inside his mouth, all bets were off.

Her hands began to wander, she found herself gripping his shoulder tightly as she trembled. This practice kiss only further proved what she already knew about her fiery friend. He was a quick learner and who did things with a strong passion and drive. She gasped in surprise.

She should have known he'd be a biter.

The small sound she made was like a shock to Raph's system, ripping him from his haze. He pulled back slightly, with a look of concern. "M'sorry.." He drawled out, feeling a bit embarrassed over his actions.

The rush of cold air was immediately felt by April, the absence of his lips unacceptable.  "Don’t be." she lightly kissed him, over and over across his features, to make sure he didn't pull away completely. "You're good." She mumbled into him.

Raphael smiled slowly, and melted back into her embrace, taking to sucking lightly on her lower lip, before making his way across her jaw and down her neck, kissing and nipping as he went.

Despite the absolutely euphoric state he was in, common sense had already kicked in and he groaned. "We should probably stop.." He breathed into her neck, with little intention to do as he suggested.

Clawing at the back of his head as she enjoyed every sensation, she sighed. "Mm..you're probably right." She turned slightly, so as to kiss him on the forehead. "Someone could walk in...ruin the experiment."

They pulled away from each other slowly, taking in the sight of each other, disheveled and breathing heavily. Cautiously, Raphael raised his hand to the side of her face, gently brushing away the hair that had loosened and slipped away from her ponytail. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, lightly, briefly. She closed her eyes, taking in how her body registered at his touch, the sensation on her lips spreading all throughout her body. Her eyes fluttered open and she fought back a grin.

Raph smirked in return. "Well that was fun."

April let out a laugh.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in a while, and definitely first I've written of TMNT. Special thanks to Ajir, for being my beta. <3


End file.
